


Punctual

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders (Cartoon), The Sword in the Stone (1963)
Genre: Gen, itty bitty crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: All poor Archie wanted was a simple cup of tea - not a reminder of their past..





	Punctual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ry_Sabir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ry_Sabir/gifts).



Archie really wanted to smack with his wing the person who came up with the quote "A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to." because it annoyed him to no end. There was nothing wrong with being punctual. Nothing!

He hunkered down to a proper sulk, glaring at his tea cup as if the power of his glare would fill it.

"Something wrong, Archimedes?" Merlin asked as he turned to his lifelong companion.

"It's tea time," Archie said, prodding at the tea cup.

"Ah," Merlin said with a smile before it turned to a frown. "Impudent piece of crockery," he said with a wearied sigh. Of course that sugar pot would be acting up again. "Now see here, sugar bowl, you're getting rough. That poor old tea set is cracked enough."

Archie just gave him his best flattest look as if to question his Wizard's sanity. "You aren't going to start that routine when we move to the castle proper.. are you?"

Merlin merely smiled. "Higitus figitus zumbabazing.."

"Oh no," Archie groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. I'm a complete sucker for Disney's The Sword in the Stone and since both Princess Gwenevere and The Sword in the Stone share the names of two characters - away we go!


End file.
